Dirty Blonde Hair
by JordanLyerla
Summary: It's a Monday morning. I hear "About a Girl" by Nirvana in my dream and realize it's just my alarm. I open my eyes and reach over to turn the alarm off. Oh wow, it's only 4:00. I accidentally set it as that instead of 6:00. Now, there's 4 hours left until school starts. I pull my navy blue blanket close to me and turn my radio on. I slowly drift away and fall right back to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Monday morning. I hear "About a Girl" by Nirvana in my dream and realize it's just my alarm. I open my eyes and reach over to turn the alarm off. Oh wow, it's only 4:00. I accidentally set it as that instead of 6:00. Now, there's 4 hours left until school starts. By the way, i'm Jordan Rosewood, born in 1998, small town girl, I look at life a different way than most people do. I'm quite artistic, quiet, a loner, and do things on my own. Music is my pride and joy. I pull my navy blue blanket close to me and turn my radio on. I slowly drift away and fall right back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at 6:24 a.m. and slowly kick the white cotton sheets off of myself. I get up, stretch, and walk downstairs. "How'd you sleep, Jordan Paige?" my mom asked while sipping her coffee and watching Dr. Phil. "Alright, I guess." I reply. I set my phone down on the counter and make myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. My mother goes upstairs and I plop myself on the couch eating my cereal and switch the channel. As I flip through all of the channels, I come across Nirvana playing live on tv. I think to myself, "What if I was there and born in the 90's?" I'd totally go to a Nirvana concert and try to meet the band. I have the hots for Kurt Cobain. I smile, get up, and go to the sink to rinse the bowl out. I go to my room and turn my closet light on to pick out what I'll wear today. "What's the temperature outside, mom?" I yell from my bedroom. "Do I have to pull a crystal ball out of my butt to see?" She says jokingly. She always says that when I have a question like that. I decide that I'll just wear skinny jeans, black boots, a blue and black plaid shirt, and a Nirvana t-shirt. Yes, I have an obsession with Nirvana. I look at my phone and it's 7:16. I brush my hair and straighten the parts that are quite wavy, out of place and quickly put on some mascara. I brush my teeth, grab my school stuff, and head out the door. "Have a good day, girly." my mom says. "You too, love you." I say back. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walk down the sidewalk and put my headphones on. As I listen to "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters, I act like I'm singing in a music video, like always. I get to the school and open the door. Same old school, same old teachers, same old faces. Boring. This is the only school I've been to. I've been here since preschool and I'm tired of everything. I wish there was some new kid or something. I go to my locker and throw my backpack inside. "Jordan! Jordan! Jordan!" I hear a voice coming toward me. And of course it's Seraina, one of the Carlyle twins. A freshmen. Very annoying, Jesus... "Ello, there." I say nicely as she comes by my locker. "So, see any boys you like?" "Um, no. Not really." I reply to her. "Well, guess who I'm dating!" Seraina says in excitement. "Ryan?" I guessed. "Yes!" I knew it was that tall dude, because she talks about him. Every. Single. Time. I talk to her. It gets annoying. "Well, hope you find that special someone." she says while winking. "Thanks. Hopefully I will find that prince charming." I say in sarcasm. The bell rings for my 1st hour class, P.E. My absolute least favorite class. I catch up with my friends, Jenna, Carla, and Evelyn. They're all Mexicans. Most of the people that live in Cobden are Hispanic and the rest are white. No Asians, no middle eastern people. Just us. I put on my P.E. uniform and run to my assigned spot, right in the middle of the gym. I look back at my goofy friend, Evelyn. Making a duck face at me, she yells "HEY BAE!" I reply "HEY GIRL, HEY!" She always makes my day and can make anyone laugh. Mr. Partridge, our P.E. teacher, walks in the gym and takes attendance. I sit down, humming, thinking of songs in my mind, and day dream. Finally, he tells us "Get up, and reach down to your toes." Everyday, we do stretches and run a few laps around the gym. Since it's not warm enough outside, we're not running outside. "Ok, guys. We're going to start playing hockey this week and we'll have a test over it next week." Even though everyone knows how to play, Mr. Partridge explains how to play. I daydream again about the very handsome, talented Kurt Cobain. What if there was a guy just like him? A Junior in high school, that played guitar and enjoyed the arts. Oh, that'd be nice. "Like that's gonna happen", I mumble to myself. We get into groups and I'm with 2 guys that think I'm hot, ew. One of my close friends, Elizabeth, this girl that bothers me, Lexi, and this guy I used to like, but turned me down, Chandler. Everyone knows I'm not a great athlete, which sucks. "How about you just stay in the back, so you won't be in the way?" Lexi says, being a bitch. "Excuse me, but I think I can handle it." I say with a fake smile on my face. I have to look up at her because I'm only 5'2" (I blame my parents for that.) and she's like, a giant. I just walk away from her and stand by my friend. My friend isn't that athletic either, so she understands. As we get in our positions, Zane starts the game and hits the puck. It gets to Amanda, then goes to Chandler. Of course, Chandler gets the puck in the goal. Chandler can do almost anything and it makes me mad. Sometimes I think he's gay. 


	4. Chapter 4

* 


End file.
